


Daddy's Girl

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John eventually meets one of Kayleighs parents





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Kayleigh relating to her parents.

"Nice little village this, very pretty even in the pissin rain “ John remarked.

“Lovely and quiet compared to the city,dad loves it here”

“How long has he been here then”

“About 8 years ,yes 8 year come October, I remember the four of us had a great laugh that weekend,I think the Kitsons doubled the pubs yearly taking “

“Four”

“ Dad, me ,Mandy and Kieron, he got extra leave that week,he stayed with dad, don't think they sobered up until Christmas “

“Sounds nice , I feel a bit jealous “ John said “Missing out on your family fun”

“Well you're going to be family soon so next time there will be five “

They sat in silence for a few minutes, John stole a look at Kayleigh, he knew her well enough now to see the excitement starting to build up,the little smile , the restless hands,the shuffling .

“Hope your dad likes me”

“He'll love you John honest he will, I can't wait.”

At her indication John turned into a little courtyard, and parked up. The car hadn't even stopped properly and she was out.

She ran across the yard and knocked on the door. From the angle he was looking at john could only see Kayleigh side on, next thing he knew,she was jumping up and forwards into the house.

“Christ how much has she packed, this case weighs a bloody ton,we're only here for the bloody weekend”

“ John ,John “ Kayleigh was shouting out the door ,” Leave that ,come in you can fetch that later hurry up”

“ God she's hyper “ John thought as he tried to prepare himself to meet Kayleigh's dad .

A few deep breaths to compose himself and in he went.

 

Kayleigh was standing arm in arm with and looking up adoringly at the man who was obviously her father the facial features were similar.He was taller than John maybe six foot,broad shoulders ,and a full head of white hair, and a broad smile that reached his eyes, eyes that were the double of Kayleigh's, he radiated happiness. The two men sort of stood and wondered what to do next,Kayleigh reached forwards grabbed John's hand and put it in her father's the spell broken they shook vigorously and smiled.

“Dad this is my John, John this is my dad William “

“Bloody William,give over, thats my Sunday name, it's Bill son nice to meet you at last, “

“ Same here Mr Kitson good to put a face to the name”

“Mr Kitsons me dad son, Bills fine wi’ me if it's ok wi’ you”

“Ok Bill it is then” John said beaming,all tension gone .

“Ok then “ said Kayleigh “ I'll put the kettle on , and let you two get acquainted, oh and you can talk about me all you want”

“Come in to the front room son it's warmer”

He wasn't kidding ,there was a real fire going and the room was toasty.It was a lovely ye olde English style cottage,John loved it.

“ I hope you don't mind me asking Kayleigh to get wed before I spoke to you but ,I didn't know how to get in touch” John blurted out what had been on his mind.

“Of course not son, asking her is far more important than asking me anyway”

Bill took a sip out of a lovely crystal tumbler,

“ It's a nice malt “ he said admiring it “ but i know you're teetotal so i won't offer you one, there is diet coke in the fridge for you though “

“Thanks but I'll have a brew first , bit parched”

“ Congratulations on your promotion by the way,Kayleigh sounded so proud when she told me”

“Oh I didn't know she had”

“Wasn't a secret was it ? “

“Oh nowt like that she just didn't say she'd told you that's all”

“You know life will never be dull with her in it now don't you ? “

“Oh aye I'm well aware of that, some of the things she says sometimes”

“What like dogging you mean ?” said Bill deadpan. John cracked up.

Kayleigh heard the laughing ,and it brought a smile to her face,it was her first meet the parent ,and so far so good.

 

Bill and John were in hysterics when Kayleigh came into the room with a tea tray, John had just retold the “Maybe it's not from there “ monkey story .

“What's so funny ,or should I not ask ? Said Kayleigh

“Just telling John a story about when you were younger” Bill said winking to John.

After a nice cup of tea, and more stories of Kayleigh, John decided to bring the case in, as soon as he was out the door Kayleigh ran over to Bill,

“Well “

“Well what ? “

“ Dad !”

“ Easy to talk to ,genuine,besotted with you,funny and natural, if you don't marry him I will”

“ So can I tell him you like him ?”

“If you must but don't do it all sloppy though ,a man has his reputation you know”

Kayleigh ran out into the driveway after John.

“Well?” she said breathlessly

“ Well what ?”

“John!”

“I like him ok ,I find him easy to talk to,and we have a similar sense of humour”

“Can I tell him you like him ?, but I won't do it sloppy, I know you men have reputations to keep”

“What you on about reputations?, tell him if you want, Jesus “

John brought in their case ,Kayleigh lifted the gift that they had brought ,her overnight bag and hand bag, they put them at the foot of the stairs.

“Right “ said Bill “You know where the spare rooms are Kayleigh, show John where you want the case,pick the one that you want”

He caught the look of of uncertainty and surprise on their faces.

“Oh for God's sake,you bloody live together , I'm not a bloody prude at least you can talk at night and compare notes about how hip I am “

“The fact you used the word hip proves that you're not “said Kayleigh as she followed John up the stairs.

“Ha bloody ha “ said Bill

 

With the cases unpacked John sat in the little chair in the room.

“What's wrong John, don't say nothing I know there is”

“It's silly “

“So am I but you still love me “

“That I do miss Kitson that I do “

“What is it then?”

“Ok don't laugh but I feel as if I've missed out on this for years and it makes me sad”

“ How missed out?”

“When you started at ours what 6 years ago, I thought you were the most Gorgeous creature I had ever seen, and I fancied you then,but never had the balls to even ask you out, and if I had” he shrugged.

“ That's so lovely John, for a man who doesn't know how to express himself you did not bad there, if we weren't sitting in my dad's spare room,you would have got yourself a little horizontal reward , but we are and you're not ,so let's get downstairs”

 

“ There's a great indian in the village believe it or not “ said Bill, “ Fancy going my treat ?”

“ Eh no “ said John,”you're putting us up so it's my treat”

“But your family so of course I'd put you up, Indian or not ? we can discuss the Bill later”

Kayleigh nodded,” Let's go then “ said John.

 

“ Where the hell does she put it ?” Bill asked as Kayleigh used the last of the Nan to wipe up Johns plate”She should be the size of a bloody house.

“Has she always been like that? “ John asked.

“Oh aye son, likes a large portion does Kayleigh “

John smirked at the innuendo,Kayleigh kicked him under the table.

The walk back to the cottage was one of the nicest walks Kayleigh had ever taken,the rain was off and it was a lovely warm evening. And here she was walking between the two men who meant the most to her in the whole world, walking arm in arm, listening to them chat effortlessly to each other, bonding ,becoming friends she was so lucky.

“I think I'll head upstairs if you gentlemen don't mind, I'm a bit tired”

“Ok love “ they said together

“Night dad “ she said kissing him on the forehead “love you”

“ Love you too Jonathan “ ,she gave him a kiss on the lips and went upstairs.

 

“ I love her dearly ,It's a special bond father and daughter, I hope you experience it someday , you can never explain it ,you either have a daughter or you will never understand.I wouldn't like to see her get hurt again, she deserves her happy ever after,she deserves her prince”

John looked over the rim of his cup,Bill wasn't looking at him he was looking into the flames of the fire.

“When you have a daughter or two “ he smiled “ You never want to let go ,you want to keep your little princess with you forever, because you know they trust you , and you worry the next man they trust will let them down, hurt them some way,and you worry that that will make you look bad because you're just a man too. And they will see the world and you in a different light.”

“I love Kayleigh with all my heart, I would never do anything to hurt her, she's my whole world now, all I think about ,every dream I have for the future is with her,every hope. She is the first thing I think of when I wake up ,and my last thought at night, I physically ache when I'm not with her, I need her “ John said absently

John looked across and could see tears in Bills eyes,but he was still staring into the fire.

“Can I try that malt Bill ? I think we should toast Kayleigh properly “

“Of course son,I'd like nothing better”

“ To Kayleigh Ann Kitson” they said together , touching glasses, then sat and looked into the mesmerising flames,each lost in their thoughts of love for the same woman.

Kayleigh had stood on the top landing for a while to see how they were getting on, she had started welling up when her dad was speaking, but when John spoke she lost it and ran into her room to cry happy tears.

“The Kitson women are talkers John, but they need to listen,you need to talk to them “

John wondered how much Bill knew about the fall out he and Kayleigh had had.

“I tried “

“ I know you did son, but you need to keep trying,remember this little nugget “ even if you're shouting at each other you're still communicating” in short if you don't talk you can't fix it.”

“ I learned my lesson in the car, “

“I know you did,She told me all about it,but remembering it's the important bit “

“ I nearly lost her that time, will never happen again, that I can promise you Bill, damn near broke my heart”

Bill stood up and walked over to John,

“Stand up John “

John stood and Bill pulled him into a big hug .

“ Welcome to the family son, I'm proud to know you “

For a moment John thought of his own father and how he would have loved Kayleigh, and how happy he was to have a father figure back in his life,

“ Thanks dad” he said absently and felt Bills hug get tighter.

“Right” said Bill “ enough of this emotional bollocks ,i'm off to bed see you in the morning,”

He walked away towards the hall

“Bill ! “ he stopped but didn't turn around.

“ Thanks for everything , especially Kayleigh I'll treat her like your princess ,you know that don't you?”

Bill turned and smiled, “From the moment I met you ,night son “

“Night dad “

 

John woke early he couldn't remember ever having such a good sleep . Kayleigh was still asleep so he quietly slid out of bed and went for a shower. She was still sleeping when he got back to the room,so he slipped on his shorts and shirt and went down stairs.

 

“ Mornin John ,kettles just boiled if you want a brew” Bill was sitting at the breakfast bar, cup in hand.

“Thanks “

“ You taking one up “

“Nah she's still sound I'll let her sleep ,I think she got too excited yesterday, I'm sure only bats could hear her at one point “

“Can I ask,what did you make of Brenda, Kayleigh's mum ?

“Not met her yet , Kayleigh went a few weeks ago when I was at work, didn't say much right enough,never does about her though. You on the other hand “ my dad said this ,or dad was saying or when we going to see dad, you'll like my dad ,my dad wants us to, that sort of thing,but never mentions her mum”

“The divorce affected her more than the other two,she's a bit older and a bit more sensitive”

“ She did say you were divorced right enough,but I never pushed ,not really my business “

“ These things happen sometimes, it can be hard on kids they need someone to blame, Kayleigh blames her mum”

“You don't?”

“Two sides to every story John.”

 

“What utter shit “

Bill and John turned to see Kayleigh in the doorway. They both knew an angry Kayleigh when they saw one,this was one.

“ How can you go on defending that old slapper, eh it was her ,all her, she did the dirty, stop being so fuckin soft she ruined the marriage , she split us all up, not you, her, I hate her, why do you still defend her?.”

“ Do you know what she did John?”

“It's not really …..”

“Its my business ,so it's yours “ she cut him off.

“ Kayleigh love don't put John in this position”

“ What ? hearing why I don't want him to ever meet what Is laughingly called a mother”

“Please don't Kayleigh “.Bill pleaded.

“Dad had a good job as a civilian contractor with the ministry of defence, fixing tanks or something, he worked away for weeks at a time, and every time he went away ,she went whoring “

“Kayleigh that's enough” shouted Bill

“Every time dad , every time and yet you still won't hear a word against her, fuck sake dad you caught her yourself , I remember the row and the fight, I looked up the words in grannies dictionary. He even caught her with his best friend Barry,”  she said to John  “his daughter was my best friend ,Barry and his wife split up over that and I never saw her again”

“ This isn't the time or place for this Kayleigh , I said that's enough !! “

“It never Is dad is it? , it's never ever the time for you to realise you did nothing wrong and put the blame where it belongs , she humiliated you, over and over, you need to fuckin man up “

Bill leapt off his seat towards Kayleigh, she gasped and took an involuntary step back and knocked over a stool. Bill stopped, shook his head with tears in his eyes and stormed out the back door nearly taking it off its hinges. John was sitting, cup halfway up to his mouth gobsmacked.

“What the fuck Kayleigh ?” he managed to say.” You can't talk to your dad like that ,Jesus"

Kayleigh burst into tears and ran up the stairs.

 

John knew Kayleigh needed time to calm herself down,so he picked up Bills cup and headed out into the garden.

“ Well that escalated quickly “ John said light heartedly.

“Everything she said is true,except the man up bit ,I don't need to, I know who was to blame always have, but how can you hate the woman who gave you three wonderful kids”

“Not easily I imagine”

“ It's impossible John ,believe me I've tried,I hate what she did and what it caused,but I can't hate her”

“ Kayleigh manages “

“Its different for her,it's easier somehow”

“She loves you to bits Bill you know that,she didn't mean to hurt you,She didn't mean to say those things I'm sure”

“Every time she brings this up we argue, but that's the angriest I've ever been with her”

“ Truth be told I'm a bit pissed of with her too, she should have told me in private not go slagging her mum off to me in front of you,puts us both in an awkward position”

“I'm sorry John”

“Don't be ,she pushes my buttons sometimes too” John held out his hand and Bill shook it.

Kayleigh watched this all from the upstairs window,and it only made her cry more, somehow today she had gotten her dad angrier than she had ever seen him before, he had never ever hit her not even a spanking when she was young, but right there in the kitchen she knew he was close, and she knew he knew he was close. She was disgusted with herself.

 

“A wise man once told me “ said John” The Kitson women are talkers,but sometimes they need to listen, you need to talk to them “

“Who was that then ? “ Bill jokingly asked.

“Oh a good friend of mine, I took it on board ,maybe he should too” John got up patted Bill on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

Five minutes later Bill walked through the kitchen,nodded to John and went up the stairs, John could hear him knock on the guest room door.

“ Kayleigh love we need to talk ,can I come in ?”

He heard a muffled,” yes,”between sniffing .

As he walked in Kayleigh ran to him and hugged him,

“ Oh dad I'm so sorry really ,I didn't mean to upset you like that honestly , it's just she has that effect on me , you mean the world to me,I'm sorry “

“So am I, I'm sorry I lost my temper,never got to that stage before,sorry “

“ I still don't know why you defend her though”

“ Because she gave me you, Mandy and Kieron, the best gifts anyone could have”

“ So that makes what she did alright in your book?”

“ No, but I can't hate her because she gave me the thing I love”

“I can,I remember how you felt then”

“But I don't feel like that now,I'm happy, yesterday was one of the happiest days I've had for years,meeting John and seeing how happy you are,and knowing that deep down you will be happy from now on . John's just the right Prince for my princess, we got on really well ,and then you shoot me down in front of him,made me look small, it hurt Kayleigh I won't lie, but it's done ok. I hate what Brenda did ,but I can't bring myself to hate her, the gifts she gave me are to precious to be tainted by hate,in any form ,if I hated her I might hate a part of you,because that's what you ,Mandy and Kieron are,part of her,part of me.Im so lucky that I have the three of you ,I don't have room in my heart for hate,it's too full of love,and I intend to keep it that way. You going on won't change anything ,you feel how you want but don't expect me to follow suit ok.”

“ Ok , but “

“No buts I've said my piece,you feel how you want but I don't need or want to know “

“ Ok “

“Good ,get showered I'll start breakfast,and hurry up”

“Dad ?”

“What?”

“I'm sorry “

 

“Did you talk? “ John asked.

“Yes “

“Did she listen? “

“ Well she wasn't talking”

“ Near enough I suppose “

The rest of the weekend flew by and was enjoyed by all.John and Bill got friendlier by the hour, Kayleigh was is seventh heaven.

John and Kayleigh were driving out the yard ,heading home,when John suddenly remembered something,

“ I'll be back in a minute”,he got out and ran over to a still waving Bill,after a few words Kayleigh saw them shake hands and then hug ,John ran back to the car.

“What was that about”

“ Asked your dad if he would come to my stagg, as it wouldn't be the same if he weren't there,now were friends n’ all”

“I love you Jonathan Redmond “

“Funny that's what he just said”


End file.
